barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lend A Helping Hand
Lend A Helping Hand is the 21st episode from Season 2 of Barney and Friends. Plot Michael and Tina shows Tosha and Kathy how to help Shawn and Derek are helping a hand. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *David (cameo) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Everyone is Special #I'm a Builder #Jonny Works with One Hammer #People Helping Other People #I'm a Little Robot #We are Little Robots #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *Michael wears the same clothes from The Queen of Make-Believe. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Making A Movie! (1993 Verision), That's a Home to Me (episode), Brave New Rescues, Mac and Cheese, The Dentist Makes Me Smile, Hoo's In The Forest?, A Very Special Delivery!, Subway To The Library, Super Scrambler!, July is Camp Northland and The Big Barnyard Show. And a long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from The City Mouse And The Country Mouse and My Favorite Things!. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Dino Tale and The Alphabet Zoo. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Hoo's In The Forest?. And a hairstyle. *Tina wears the same clothes from The Queen of Make-Believe and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!. And a long hair. *David wears the same clothes from The Golden Hammer and Falling For Autumn!. And a short hair. *David, a boy in a wheelchair makes a guest appearance in the beginning of the episode. *This is the last episode Tina is wearing her yellow cast. It is removed in the next episode, The Exercise Circus!. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island". *Shawn is the sixth child to leave the classroom, and he turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with the picture of a house. Such as "That's a Home to Me (episode)". *On November 1, 2012, There's gonna be a credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is brney doll with the picture of a house. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "The Exercise Circus!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "My Favorite Things!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". *During "I Love You" Tina, Kathy, Michael are in Barney's right, while Derek, Tosha and Shawn are on Barney's left. *During before second verses of "I Love You", Barney & Kids laughs, Barney & Kids singing second verses "I Love You". Barney I love you (Lend a Helping Hand's version) Transcript *Tosha: Thanks for a great day, Barney! *Barney: You're welcome, Tosha. I had fun too! *Shawn: I made a house to paint. *Barney: Nice. What you have the part i like. *Michael: I like (music starts for I Love You) to sing my favorite song. *Barney: Yes. I love to sing with friends who are loving! LIke your family. (laughs) *Barney and the Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (Barney and kids is hug when laughing for loving) I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *Kids: Bye, Barney. *Barney: (last lines) So long. see ya. bye. *(shawn turns off the lights and fade to barney doll with the picture of a house than it winks) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation